Обещание
by Loreley Lee
Summary: Джейме Ланнистер приносит очередной обет


Нэн скучала. Посетителей сегодня почти не было, да и те, что были — давно разошлись. Только черный брат за столом в дальнем углу еше тянул свой эль. Нэн пристально посмотрела на него, надеясь, что он заметит взгляд и закажет еще кружечку, а может и чего поесть попросит. Деньги лишними не бывают. Однако он сидел, уставившись невидящим взглядом в столешницу, и на ее пристальный взгляд обратил не больше внимания, чем на муху, ползущую по стене. Нэн выругалась про себя и принялась протирать тарелки.

Ее отец открыл эту таверну в Кротовом городке четыре года назад. И все четыре года Нэн не переставала страдать. Жизнь в месте, ставшем ареной битвы Льда и Пламени, покрытом славой и упомянутом во множестве баллад, была чрезвычайно тоскливой. Холодно, мрачно, тяжко, летом снег выпадает. За все четыре года сюда добрался лишь один бард, да и тот недолго побыл — денег у местных было негусто, а петь задаром — дураков нет.

Ей было уже почти четырнадцать — самый возраст, чтобы выйти замуж за какого-нибудь симпатичного парня, зажить своим домом, завести детей. Но тут, на Севере, в тени Черного Замка, с симпатичными парнями было негусто. Они, конечно, встречались, однако большинство из них носили черное, и жениться им было нельзя. Да и в таверну они захаживали редко — в основном черные братья посещали заново отстроенный бордель, нарушая свои обеты порой не один раз за ночь.

Сегодняшний гость был одним из немногих чернецов, что регулярно приходили пропустить по кружечке. Может ему не нравился эль, который давали в Черном Замке, а может просто иной раз хотелось отдохнуть от общества братьев по обетам. Когда-то он явно был хорош собой — его волосы до сих пор отливали золотом, несмотря на седину, в зеленых глазах порой сверкали искорки интереса к жизни, а красиво очерченные губы иной раз изгибались в очаровательной улыбке. Нэн, возможно, влюбилась бы в него, не будь он уже немолод. У него на лице были морщины, в волосах седина, а вместо правой руки — деревянный протез.

В очередной раз пожалев, что черный брат уже такой старый — не меньше сорока лет — она аккуратно сложила тарелки в стопку и принялась за кружки. С кухни за ее спиной доносился звук мясницкого тесака — отец рубил мясо для колбасок, и вкусно пахло тушеными бобами — матушка готовила свою знаменитую похлебку, прославившую их таверну в этом унылом краю. Нэн собралась было чуть-чуть подремать, опершись на стойку, когда входная дверь стукнула, пропуская посетителя.  
Разглядев вошедшего, Нен встрепенулась, одернула передник и поправила волосы — посетителем оказался миловидный юноша лет шестнадцати. Не слишком высокий, но и не коротышка, статный и стройный. Каштановые локоны обрамляли его приятное, располагающее лицо, а серые глаза смотрели дружелюбно и вежливо. В общем, выглядел он почти так, как Нэн представляла себе желанного жениха.

— Доброй ночи, милая девица, — голос у юноши оказался мягким и звучным, несмотря на легкую хрипотцу. — Нам бы нанять три комнаты на пару ночей.  
— Конечно сударь, — Нэн улыбнулась еще шире, в уме пытаясь прикинуть, не означает ли это "нам", что прекрасный юноша женат и путешествует с семьей. — Приехали вступить в Ночной Дозор?  
— Нет, я уже служу оруженосцем и скоро надеюсь получить собственные шпоры, — он улыбнулся и порозовел щеками, словно девушка. — А сюда приехал, чтобы вдова моего брата могла воздать дань памяти погибшим в битве…

В этот момент дверь стукнула еще раз, пропуская целую компанию. Сперва Нэн показалось, что впереди шагает высокий мужчина с младенцем на руках, но в следующий миг она поняла, что это женщина — весьма некрасивая, с уродливым шрамом на щеке и в мужском платье. Следом за великаншей семенила толстая кормилица, ведя за руку еще одного ребенка — возрастом чуть старше трех лет. Следом шел слуга, тащивший на плечах дорожный сундук.

Нэн взяла ключи и, поманив постояльцев за собой, отправилась показывать им комнаты. Огромная женщина попросила принести горячей воды ей и ее спутникам, чтобы помыться с дороги, и Нэн отправилась будить брата, чтобы он натаскал десяток ведер из колодца. Потом постояльцы потребовали жаркого, вина и хлеба. За суматохой она не заметила, как черный брат исчез, видимо решив, что ему не хочется больше эля. Она собрала монеты, оставленные им на столе, пересчитала их и ссыпала в кошель на поясе.

Заплетая перед сном косу, она грезила о пригожем сероглазом юноше, который так ласково ей улыбался. Вот бы он женился на мне — думала она — как это было бы замечательно…

* * *

Огонь в камине давно прогорел, но холода Бриенна не ощущала. Утомленная и счастливая, она повернулась к Джейме и благодарно потерлась щекой о его плечо. Он в ответ провел пальцем по ее губам и улыбнулся.

— Как поживает твой муж? — в его голосе звучала привычная насмешка, как всегда, когда он касался этой темы.  
— По-прежнему, — откликнулась Бриенна. — Мейстер говорит, что ему осталось недолго.  
— Я был уверен, что он умрет еще тогда. С такими ранениями… — при всей своей склонности к зубоскальству, когда Джейме говорил о муже Бриенны, в его голосе звучало нечто, напоминающее уважение. — Сир Хайл оказался куда крепче, чем я предполагал.  
— Он хороший человек, — Бриенна поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, и положила голову на плечо своего любовника. — Возможно за это боги продлили его жизнь.  
— Богам наплевать на смертных, — Джейме внимательно посмотрел в ее глаза и она не отвела взгляда. — Если бы было иначе — я давно жарился бы в преисподней за свои прегрешения. Помнишь, мы как-то разговаривали об обетах?  
— Конечно помню, — те дни ничто не смогло бы стереть из ее памяти. Мельчайшие подробности всплывали в ее голове, стоило подумать о купальнях в Харренхолле, о розовом шелке и мирийских кружевах, да о чем угодно, что могло напомнить ей то время.  
— Я тогда сказал тебе, что, сколько ни давай обетов — все равно невольно нарушишь парочку. Я вот, вступая в Ночной Дозор, клялся не жениться, не владеть землями и не быть отцом детям. Женщина, ты заставляешь меня нарушать эту клятву. Причем делать это с радостью.  
— Ты не женат, Цареубийца, — усмехнулась Бриенна. — Земли, которые должны были стать твоими, унаследовал твой брат, а отец моих детей — сир Хайл Хант, мой муж.  
— Ты права, — он притянул ее к себе, обняв здоровой рукой. Его губы почти касались ее, голос превратился в шепот. — Когда ты стала такой сообразительной?  
— Когда поняла, что могу потерять тебя, — прошептала она, чувствуя как перехватывает горло, а кожа покрывается мурашками от предвкушения. — Когда, поняла, что люблю.

Его губы закрыли ей рот настойчивым, требовательным поцелуем, и Бриенна радостно подчинилась…

* * *

Они не виделись год и последние несколько часов не могли оторваться друг от друга, жадно утоляя терзавшую обоих жажду близости. Теперь, слегка усмирив бушевавшее желание, они лежали, обнявшись, на скрипучей кровати в комнате таверны на краю света и Бриенна молилась про себя Семерым, чтобы снова зачать. Пока жив ее муж она может не опасаться, что ее детей назовут бастардами. Иногда она думала о Серсее — о том, что чувствовала та, рожая детей от одного мужчины, будучи замужем за другим. Впрочем муж Бриенны не претендовал на ее ложе. Раны, полученные им в сражении, были столь серьезны, что само его нахождение среди живых было настоящим чудом. Бриенна чувствовала себя обязанной ему и, еще до того, как осознала необходимость выйти замуж за кого-нибудь, решила что отправит его в Закатный чертог, чтобы заботиться о нем.

Все это придумал Тирион Ланнистер. Сама Бриенна была тогда уверена, что Джейме казнят и заранее горевала. К тому моменту, когда ее пригласил потолковать новый Десница, она успела увидеть несколько казней. Осужденных скармливали драконам. Огромные ящеры разрывали на части тела приговоренных к смерти и пожирали их под рев толпы. Оглушенная и несчастная, она явилась к Тириону, уверенная, что услышит о дате казни Джейме. Единственное на что она могла надеяться — в последний раз увидеть осужденного. Но все оказалось не так, как она опасалась.

— Леди Бриенна, должен вам сообщить, что мой брат, сир Джейме, осужден за убийство венценосного родителя королевы Дейенерис.  
Она молчала, чувствуя как внутри вскипает отчаяние, а глаза наполняются слезами.  
— Сир Джейме, однако, не будет казнен. Решено отправить его на Стену, миледи. Мой брат надеялся, что я смогу позаботиться о вас, потому я и просил о встрече.

Бриенна все же не удержала слез и разрыдалась, чувствуя как ослабляет хватку ледяной ужас, сжимавший ее сердце много месяцев.  
— Зная о вашем… щекотливом положении, — продолжал между тем Тирион, — я подумал о том, что вам следует вступить в брак как можно скорее.  
Ошеломленная, Бриенна взглянула на собеседника, уверенная что он шутит. Но Тирион Ланнистер не собирался шутить.  
— Говорят, вы приняли участие в судьбе межевого рыцаря, получившего тяжкое ранение. Это правда?

Она было открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, но, помолчав, кивнула, чувствуя как ее щеки заливает краска стыда…

* * *

Джейме поднялся с кровати, не одеваясь подошел к столу и налил вина в чашу. Бриенна следила за ним во все глаза. Ей нравилось видеть его обнаженным, и она мечтала о том времени, когда это прекрасное зрелище станет ей привычно. Она до сих пор, порой, смущалась при мысли, что Джейме вожделеет ее — огромную, некрасивую, неженственную — не меньше, чем она его.

Он отхлебнул вина, присел на край кровати, и протянул чашу ей. Бриенна сделала пару глотков. Вино было неважное и отдавало жженой пробкой, но сейчас оно казалось ей восхитительным. Джейме одним глотком опустошил чашу и, поставив ее на прикроватный столик, улегся рядом, по-хозяйски подгреб Бриенну к себе, закрыл глаза, и довольно вздохнул.

— Джейме, — окликнула она. — Я хотела тебе кое-что рассказать.  
Он лениво повернул голову и приоткрыл глаза.  
— Перед отъездом я виделась с твоим братом.  
— И как поживает наш новый Десница? — губы Джейме тронула легкая улыбка.  
— Насколько я понимаю — неплохо. Но дело не в этом. Он сказал, что почти все готово.  
— И когда? — его взгляд стал серьезным.  
— Самое позднее через полгода. Он говорит, что теперь уже можно все устроить так, чтобы тебя не искали.  
— Насколько я знаю своего своего брата, это будет нечто необычное и каверзное.  
— Я не знаю подробностей, но он сказал, что все будет как надо.  
— Тебе и не нужно, — он крепче прижал ее к себе. — Зная тебя, я не думаю, что ты бы одобрила планы Тириона.  
— Возможно, — откликнулась она.— И все же мне порой кажется, что я уже могу пойти на что угодно, только бы ты был рядом. Герион уже болтает, а Джоанна такая красавица. Мысль о том, что они не знают тебя, а ты не видишь их, почти невыносима.  
— Ты наговариваешь на себя, женщина, — он широко улыбнулся, взял ее ладонь и поцеловал. — Узнай ты какие богопротивные вещи придумывал и делал мой братец — ты бы возмутилась и прокляла его. Как-нибудь я расскажу тебе немного и увидим действительно ли я настолько тебя испортил. И довольно скоро, судя по словам Тириона.  
— Джейме, пообещай мне кое-что, — Бриенна выпуталась из его объятий, чувствуя что должна сказать нечто важное до того, как они оба снова забудут об окружающем мире. — Я знаю, служба у тебя опасная. Обещай мне, что останешься жив к тому моменту, когда твой брат вызволит тебя. Обещай, что продержишься эти полгода.

Он долго молчал прежде чем ответить. Бриенна успела подумать, что все испортила, но Джейме вдруг улыбнулся.

— Этот обет мне будет проще всего исполнить, — он взял ее руку и поцеловал пальцы, — потому что мое желание полностью совпадает с твоим. Я обещаю…


End file.
